


the dark side is the best side

by alternate_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Right after the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes back to his brother's bedroom after the frustrated attempts of summoning Crowley. However, instead of finding the dead man lying on the bed where he'd left him, he finds out Dean is very much alive, and not only he's alive but Crowley is there with him.</p><p>And we still didn't get to part when Cas arrives there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dark side is the best side

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote shortly after the season finale (don't know why it took me so long to come and post it here).
> 
> So, this is supposed to be fun.
> 
> I was so tired of all the angst and hurt and everything I decided to make a demon!Dean who actually started to see that being a demon is not _that_ bad. And of course I had to write the first impression he would have on Sam and Cas.
> 
> So, just fun.

Sam stood at the door and at first his mind couldn’t process what he was seeing before his eyes. He himself had pulled Dean upstairs from that basement; he had put him in the Impala and brought him to his bedroom - the bedroom Dean liked so much, that was the home he had never had. He had laid him in bed, the mattress and his brother’s skin cold against his hands. He had cleaned up Dean’s blood from all over him, and yet he couldn’t take the sick look off the dead man’s face.

But now, now the dead man was standing in front of him, and Crowley was beside him. He had also made an attempt to call Crowley, but it had been in vain: the demon hadn’t responded. And now there he was. 

Dean’s green eyes shone with a strange glimpse as he looked deeply at him, and Sam finally moved, stepping ahead, but his brother stepped back, as if he was uncertain about something.

-It’s okay, Dean – Crowley had a smirk upon his face and Sam didn't have a good feeling about it.

Dean stood still for a moment, but in the end he smiled a little more confidently and stepped forward, standing beside Crowley again. Sam had been mute all the way up here, but finally his doubts at the odd scene dropped from his mouth.

-Dean. Wha- he started, his voice rough with tears that weren’t coming. 

He cleared his throat.

-What’s this, Crowley? – he asked rudely to the demon, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. There was something _really_ strange about all of that.

Crowley’s ironic smirk wouldn’t leave his face and Sam just couldn’t take it anymore. He approached the demon furiously, just to be unlikely stopped of getting any closer by his brother stepping between the both of them. 

-Sam, I – Dean started and then stopped, thinking over – Don’t hurt him. 

Sam looked at his brother while an incredulous expression replaced his former shocked one. 

-It’s because of him I’m here – Dean said, voice getting more confident in each word, as if that was a whole new situation to him, a whole new body. Well, he had obviously been brought back from the dead, and Sam knew how odd it could feel in the first place, but he couldn’t know how far from reality his assumptions were.

There was an unquiet silence in the room and not even Sam was expecting when he threw himself forward and hugged Dean tightly, holding him in his arms, the tears finally leaving his eyes. He got confused as it took a while for Dean to reciprocate the gesture, as his brother was the one who usually started the hug thing. After a while, Sam pulled back, looking at Crowley, a cruel doubt and an explicit thankfulness on his face.

-You brought him back – was the only thing he could say for a while, then he rephrased that – H-how did you bring him back?

-Oh, moose. You look so smart sometimes, and then you go and ask such stupid questions - the demon’s smirk widened - I’m the King of Hell, child – he opened his arms, as if it would give some effect to his sentence. It did.

-You didn’t come because I summoned you – there was no question there, just a vivid worry that had now consolidated itself over Sam – Why did you come here then?

Sam was no fool. He knew there was something off there. Crowley had come by himself to visit his dead brother, and now Dean was alive and standing in front of him. It couldn’t just be a good action, could it? And there were the smile on Crowley’s face and the strange look on Dean’s eyes. But Sam couldn’t put the pieces together. 

Well, he couldn’t, till his eyes landed on the bed and he saw the First Blade.

For one moment, Sam thought he might faint. Images of Cain he had seen on books he’d read after his brother got the Mark started popping into his mind. What was written on the books? His mind refused to work for some seconds and then he remember what was escaping from his memory.

The picture he had seen on the collection of the Men of Letters brought Cain on a hill, dead bodies around him, a wary look on his face, the thirst of blood vivid on his features - just as he had seen it on Dean’s expression when he’d attempted to kill Gadreel. But it was the eyes the responsible for sending a shrill down his spine. They were black. Demon black. He paused, looking from Dean to Crowley, not knowing what to say, till Crowley decided for him and spoke up.

-I did you a favor. I saved you from the curse that would have been to sell your soul as a good Winchester boy does – Crowley said – Dean’s fine now, no souls involved.

-What did you do to him? – Sam asked, saying each word as slowly as he could, as menacing as it was humanly possible.

-I saved him – Crowley was defensive now, and Sam saw sincerity on his eyes, as if he really thought he had done a good thing – Show it to him, Dean – he said, and, in his voice, Sam identified what he would call a misplaced pride.

And Dean obeyed. He didn’t step ahead, he didn’t say anything. He just blinked. He blinked and as his eyes were open again, they were fully black. Sam felt he couldn’t breathe as the surprise hit him entirely. He lost the sense of space for a moment and leaned on the door behind him. His eyes were shocked and broken, fixated upon his brother’s face as if he wasn’t there anymore. The next second, Sam was moving towards Crowley, a killer look upon his face. 

All Crowley had to do was move his hand and Sam was pinned on the bedroom wall.

- _What have you done?_ – he shouted, uncontrolled, not knowing anything else to say.

-I _saved_ him – Crowley repeated, annoyed, as if he was disappointed at Sam’s reaction. But really, what could he expect?

And then images of Crowley injecting human blood on his veins came to Sam. Was it possible the demon had actually done that because he thought it was the right thing? Was that the consequence of Crowley’s remaining feelings they had brought up? Well, if that was the case, he was so twitched as when he had no feelings at all. 

Sam kept his head down, he couldn’t face Dean anymore. He couldn’t bear looking at his eyes, at everything he knew his brother never wished to be. Dean, on the other side, was staring at his brother uninterruptedly. It was strange to feel that way. His body was all knew to him, and yet it was the same old one. He felt a tempting sensation of power running through his veins and he forgot what he had once thought as a human. 

Maybe being a demon was no bad after all. He could feel his body stronger, and in his mind there was nothing. None of the guilt or pain that hunted him over the years. It felt good to be finally free of all of that. 

As he looked at Sam, he sensed there _were_ still feelings there, despite his black eyes that would indicate the opposite, for he felt the love for his brother intact, just a little deeper inside him - not on the surface as it usually was. He was colder. He did feel disappointment at his brother’s reaction though. Well, he knew he was a mess, he knew he was disgusting now, but he was _alive_. Couldn’t Sam see that? He was free from the caring and therefore the suffering, better now than he had ever been since he went to Hell. No remorse. None at all.

Suddenly, while he wondered, his gaze was attracted to the opposite side of the room – to the door - as Sam’s and Crowley’s heads turned towards there as well. An indistinct shadow was standing by the door. As it moved forward, the trench coat appeared under the bedroom light, there was the shirt a bit unbuttoned and no tie.

Castiel stood there, his face red, bearing deep marks that indicated he had been crying. _A lot_. His fading blue eyes were suddenly full of surprise, happiness and horror. All in a row. 

He stepped back instinctively at the sight of Dean. The angel’s eyes wouldn’t leave his, it was not blue to green now. It was blue to black. And, unlike Sam, it took him no time to understand it fully. He didn’t have to see the blade lying on the bed to know what had happened. He could _see_ Dean’s soul after all.

It also took him no time to step forward - much faster than Sam - and pull an angel blade he had with him, almost cutting Crowley’s throat in two fast and precise movements that were the opposite from the mess his face was.

But he was stopped too. Not by Crowley though, not by demon mojo, but by Dean’s hands. Each one of them landed firmly on his wrists, the angel blade fell to the ground, and Cas had no time to fight back as he was pushed to the wall behind him. 

Dean leaned extremely close to him, till Cas could feel his breath upon his, his black eyes digging deep into the angel’s soul.

-It’s useless, Cas – Dean said, his voice rough, but still _his_ voice, his _human_ voice – You’re too weak with this grace slowly burning inside of you – he said into the angel’s ear, calmly, as if he was enjoying the situation. 

- _Dean_ , let him go! – Sam’s voice echoed unexpectedly through the room.

Dean turned to face his brother, a sarcastic smirk on his face. He _was_ indeed enjoying it, all of those powerful new sensations that hit his body at every second. Deep inside him, maybe he knew his best friends were dead scared and hurt by his attitude, but if he did, it didn’t bother him at all.

Dean turned to Cas once again. The angel was trembling, his eyes were scared, and he looked so lost Dean almost stepped back just to take that look away from his face. It was making him uncomfortable. But there was still strength above all of that. And as the angel’s eyes suddenly got harder, he saw Cas was not giving in. 

Dean thought he could give the angel a break, so he tilted his head back a little bit. Then his eyes suddenly got wider in surprise as he looked at something around Cas, around the man’s body shrunk against the wall. Cas watched as a warm and marveled smile substituted the former cold irony on Dean’s lips. 

-Oh, Angel – he sighed, and Cas’s breathing got faster as the words left his mouth. Dean swallowed – Ain’t you just _beautiful_?

-What? – Crowley’s voice could be heard from behind them. 

Dean didn’t let his eyes go away from Cas’s, so he couldn’t see the confused and surprised look upon Sam’s face, still tied up by Crowley’s mojo. Apparently he and Crowley hadn't seen it coming.

-Yes – Dean wondered a bit, as if he was answering Crowley’s question – He is beautiful – he repeated, a soft smile landing on his lips. Cas’s face was confused now, he let no smile come to the surface, and it irritated Dean. He liked the angel’s smile and the occasion asked for one. 

-Are you referring to his true form? – Crowley said, his voice a bit annoyed and the other bit bored – It’s not even _his_ grace we’re talking about.

-Well, imagine if it were then – Dean said – It’s so… pure, bright-

-And boring.

Dean threw Crowley an annoyed look over his shoulder. He could think of lots of adjectives to designate the angel’s true form, that big wave of energy that was somehow embracing him, but _boring_ was not one of them.

Cas’s face was now suddenly blushed, he was looking down at the ground, avoiding Dean’s eyes. Dean looked back at him, searching for the angel’s attention. Crowley sighed.

-Dean, you can play with your angel later. I guess we should go and let them absorb the whole-

-I’m not finished yet – Dean said harshly, and there was something in his voice that made Crowley to shut up, something that maybe reminded him of Cain. 

-Cas, oi, Angel. I’m going to call you Angel, is that okay? – Dean said, his voice a little more impatient than it normally was – Look at me – he commanded and the angel finally looked into Dean's eyes. 

Cas had no idea of what to do, so he just stood still, looking into Dean’s black eyes. The position they were now in reminded him of the time _he_ had pushed Dean against a wall, back when the hunter was considering saying yes to Michael. That seemed to have happened lifetimes ago. 

Right now, the angel wasn’t entirely sure of what he was feeling. His thoughts were just a total mess. He was happy for seeing Dean alive, but unsure about the consequences it would bring to his friend. 

At first, Cas wanted Crowley’s head. He wanted to make Dean’s green and human eyes come back to his face. But then, Cas couldn’t really hate the sight he had in front of him, for, despite the black eyes, it was still Dean. He could see his real form, and it oddly didn’t surprise him at all.

Dean took a moment to appreciate that now he had the angel’s attention before really saying something. When he finally spoke, it made Cas blush even more.

-So, how do I look? – Dean asked, as if he was reading Cas’s thoughts. And then, as the angel lingered to answer, his words sounded hurt as he repeated the question – _How do I look?_ – there was fear in his voice, fear of what the angel would say. He was suddenly afraid he had lost his friend’s admiration. He was certainly a very _human_ demon for he was having too many feels right now. 

-It’s still you – Cas finally said in a low voice.

-Bull – Dean said – I’m a demon now, Angel, I know I must be horrible – he said that sincerely, but hoping Cas would not agree to it. And he didn’t.

-You are still _you_ – Cas’s voice was now getting confidence as he spoke up. He decided to go with the truth, what else could he say? – Yes, you’ve changed, but not that much, Dean. It’s still you – Dean was pleased at noticing the angel had no disgust in his voice while saying that.

And yet he was somehow disappointed. Somehow he _wished_ Cas had told him he had changed, for he _felt_ different. He was so tired of the old Dean, of all of his whining and caring and suffering. He was fed up of keeping it all to himself, of being incapable of sustaining a long and deep talk with someone close to him. Now he felt he could do all of that, and it felt _good_.

_Still him_. Well, he would show Cas. _You can play with your angel later_. No, Crowley, thanks, I think right now is pretty good. 

Suddenly, without previous warning, Dean just leaned forward, a smirk on his lips, and stopped just a few centimeters from Cas’s face, teasing him. He smiled wider as he looked at Cas and found out he was nervous. The angel’s lips were trembling, his eyes moved from place to place, never stopping to face him.

-Just chill out, Angel – he said and Cas suddenly looked at him and his eyes stopped moving. His gaze was totally focused on Dean, and it was so _appealing_ that Dean just leaned a little more till his lips touched Cas’s.

At first, his lips moved softly over the angel’s. He put his hands on Cas’s hips, moving them slowly over his body, caressing him gently. Then he pulled back just for one second and met confused but marveled blue eyes. The pupils were dilated; they were, to his delight, full of lust. 

It was enough to make him lean again, kissing Cas hard this time, holding the angel’s face between his hands. His mouth moved furiously and Cas fought against it for a while, his lips strictly closed, his hands pushing Dean away. But then, after a moment, as Dean pulled his body flush to his, the angel’s lips just parted in a gasp, allowing Dean’s tongue in; his hands held tight to the hunter’s jacket, as if looking for support, or asking him to stay there, to get _closer_.

Cas bent into the kiss, his tongue interlacing with Dean’s, his mouth moving against his, faster and faster. The angel was not thinking straight anymore. He let his hands move upwards, through Dean’s hair, and placed them definitively on the back of his neck.

The angel panted into Dean’s mouth while he felt the demon’s hands now moving slowly from the top to the bottom of his back - below the trench coat but above the shirt - his touch warm against the tissue, holding Cas tightly and pulling him closer, if that was even possible. It was all mouths and touch and warmth.

It felt as it would never end.

Then Cas felt Dean smiling against his mouth and after a moment, the hunter pulled back, ending the kiss. He met Dean’s amazed and satisfied eyes, while Dean could swear, as he looked at the eyes of the other man, that his angel wanted more of that. 

He gave Cas a crooked smile as they stared at each other, and as the angel’s breath stabilized, as his thoughts got clearer, he suddenly realized Sam and Crowley were still in the room. 

Cas’s face immediately flushed red and he looked down. Dean, on the other hand, turned his head and smiled at the two men who were looking astonished at them. He looked back at the angel.

-Now I get the whole Meg thing – he said – Angels and demons, not a bad combo, eh? – he grinned at Cas, patting his shoulder – Or is it just us? 

Then he looked at Crowley 

- _Now_ I’m finished. 

Crowley had apparently come back to reality. It seemed he had remembered why he was there and what he was saying just before Dean kisses Cas as if they were in a fucking porn movie.

-Yes, I can tell – Crowley said, raising his eyebrows. He finally let Sam go – Well, moose, I guess you and the little angel over there have a lot to talk about, _especially_ after this little… show – he smirked at the last word.

Dean gave Cas one last smile and get away from him, allowing the angel’s body to relax. He approached Crowley slowly and stopped by his side, throwing a last look at Sam as well. And just a second before Crowley snaps his fingers and disappears in the air altogether with the former hunter, Dean looked at Cas once again and _winked_. 

And then they were gone, leaving behind them a very shocked younger brother sitting speechless on the ground, and an even more confused but brightly happy angel, with a shy smile upon his flushed face.

Demon Dean was _really_ not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys have enjoyed it  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
